


second confession

by revior



Series: room of confessions [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Joe - Freeform, M/M, Nicky - Freeform, Religious Guilt, Religious Themes, The Old Guard - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revior/pseuds/revior
Summary: Yusuf cannot wait to tell Nicolo more about his life. Nicolo gladly listens.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: room of confessions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911115
Kudos: 16





	second confession

Sunday masses were always the one with the most believers attending Church, which also meant that before and after the mass, numerous believers would come to the room of confessions to confess their sins and seek some sort of guidance.

Although that wasn’t his job, Nicolo had adopted a role of a guidance counsellor over the years of his being in the little town in Northern Africa. He had met countless people with stories so interesting that he could write entire books about them. But it also meant that a lot of his time was taken because these people told their entire life stories to him.

Weekdays were a totally different story, on the other hand. Most people that confessed their troubles and sins on weekdays were those that were too afraid of someone lurking outside of the confessionary and then tell the entire community of their deepest darkest secrets. That wouldn’t happen, of course, but most people had irrational fears that would never be sorted out, no matter how hard people tried.

The priest opened up the confession room for the day and sat down. He would have to wait for a while for anyone to come in as it was a Thursday and most people were at work.

Suddenly the door opened, and someone walked inside, making the wooden floorboards creak as he sat down. “Forgive me Father, for I have sinned.”

“It’s you, isn’t it?” asked Nicky, completely dropping the religious speech he was ready to give. “You talked to me the other day.”

“Well, I thought I was talking to God, but yes, it is me. I came to talk to you again because it really helped me get through the week without any bigger problems.”

“That’s great. I’m glad to hear that you’re doing okay. Have you talked to anyone about how you feel?”

“No, only you so far. I think I might go to one of the spaces where they accept people like me and there will be others. Who knows, there might even be someone that I’ll meet.”

Nicolo didn’t want to tell the boy that it wasn’t extremely likely to be able to live with someone of the same sex without people always talking and spreading as many rumors as possible. And of course, there were the people who wanted to eradicate the ‘breed’.

“That sounds great,” exclaimed Nicolo, not wanting to ruin the man’s self confidence. “How do you feel about that?”

“I actually feel better than I thought I would. It’s amazing how quickly things have changed since I last talked to you, you know. I’m just glad that I have someone to talk to about these things, someone who won’t judge me for something I simply cannot change.”

The priest was taken aback by those words as he processed the real meaning behind them. He often joked about being the only resource people had, but when he actually heard someone else say that, it was a whole other story.

“That’s really great. I’m glad for you.” And he truly was.


End file.
